Misriah Armoury (Necros War)
Misriah is a 'new' conglomerate based on Mars, most notable the first company to be formed and hold a permanent headquarters off Earth. It was originally formed by Johnathan Misriah who was sponsored by several Earth based companies, most notable Raytheon and Colt Manufacturing, to set up a subsidiary company on Mars during the terraforming. The first factory was formed on the outskirts of New Legaspi, the first human colony on Mars. Misriah Armoury was formed to cater to one of the largest growing markets, weapons. Snapping out new, revolutionary weapon designs, right under the noses of more major weapon corporations, they put them into production, using large production facilities housed near local mines to spew out thousands of weapons. These were supplied to all sides in the upcoming Interplanetary war, making Misriah rich. After this, the UNSC privatised the company into a defence contractor, allowing them access to a unique company niche, providing more money than ever. This allowed them to quickly become a major company, expanding their original plant to almost the same size as New Legaspi is today along with founding new plants both across Mars and on Earth. This allowed Misriah Armoury to rise to the highest ranks of weapon companies, standing ontop of the corpses of other companies it either bought out or forced into bankruptcy. Despite being Raytheon and Colt funded, they never cut either into the profits of shares of the company, angering both of them. By the time of the Human-Covenant war Misriah Armoury had expanded massivly. They employed almost one third of all Martians, along with having a plant on every industrialised colony. When the Insurrection began, despite some pleas from some of the directors, current CEO, Nathan Misriah, the descendant of Johnathan Misriah, refused to sell arms 'under the table' to the growing rebellion, unlike Trinity Arms and WST, who sold weapons quite openly to the rebels, which resulted in both a forceful government take over, heavy sale tariffs to markets on outer colonies and denial of materials, which brought them to the point of bankruptcy and resulted in a take over of WST by Misriah Armoury. By this time Misriah Armoury had extended their company, with a subsideries such as Misriah Mining Corporation, a mining company that was quite simply made to mine raw materials for Misriah, such as metals, oil drilling for plastics and other materials vital to construction, with surplus being sold, Misriah Heavy Industry, a company to be the 'middle man' for Misriah Armoury and its mining company, making these raw materials into materials that can be used in the production of weapons. Misriah Avionics was formed to enter into the illustrious space travel business, producing a handful of personal shuttles, though none of their designs have ever been used by UNSC. During the Human-Covenant War their company flourished, producing both the MA ICWS and M6 PDWS series weapons, M7 PDWS, the M247 GPMG, the M90 series through their subsidiary, WSD and the SRS99 built on licence from Trinity Arms while it struggled to keep up with demand from the lose of many of its outer colony plants. Its Mars based plants remained relatively intact after the war, leaving them in a relatively intact state, unlike Trinity. It however, did lose business to UAE Systems when they released the BR55 and BR55HB SR. The Necros War introduced a new period of mixed fortunes. Their 'Misriah Gun', a 30 or 40mm Autocannon with a simple design, became extremely popular on armoured vehicles, in a variety of forms. Along with that, new versions of their trademark fire arms were sold to the UNSC in record numbers, along with the new Misriah Rail, a new piece of equipment that, although made by Misriah, increased sales of Oracle sighting equipment in massive numbers. This, and both Trinity, UAE and UNADS making new firearms that were phasing out Misriah Weapons, in particular UNADS, an act of revenge for their betrayal of two of their founding companies, Colt and Raytheon, over 400 years ealier, along with their forays into experimental weapon technology being rendered null by goverment funded experiments in other companies. This was most marked when the UNSC actually took the Misriah designs for the M99 SASR Stanchion and gave it to Trinity Arms to improve and make what would eventually be the C version. They only managed to muscle their way back onto the project by threatening to take it to court. Category:Canon Expansions